Slave Named Kid
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: Ezra accidentally purchases a slave and is forced to take her into his care. The Ghost crew try to teach her to be a normal person instead of a slave who has to do everything her master says...speaking of which...thats Ezra. This is just a fun fic nothing to serious.
1. Kid

_**Authors Notes: This stores probably going to be pretty short. Please review!**_

* * *

 _ **Slave Named Kid**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Kid  
**_

If theirs was one thing Ezra loved it was going from port to port. Each one was different, and had brand new things. Specially foods, and this worlds water was purple. That was defiantly unusual, his world hardly had water and had to be mined. But then their are some worlds he wasn't used to at all like this one, a lot of the people walked around hardly wearing clothing, and that was something he wasn't used to. Specially since Kanan sent him on his own to get a lifter. Their lifter broke and sadly wasn't able to be fixed and this world had cheap lifters. With his credits in one hand and a Juju fruit in the other he walked into a shop that he was told by the guy he bought the fruit from to have lifters. He walked over to the young woman wearing just a long shirt and no shoes.

"Uh hi I need a lifter." He said plainly. The woman looked up and smiled brightly. Her bright yellow eyes locked onto his.

"A lifter. Any specifications?" What an odd question. He didn't know their were specifications.

"Oh uh no no not really. It just needs to lift crates." The woman nodded and tapped at a hand held before turning around opened a curtain and then turned around to look at him.

"How will you be paying?" Of course such a question was asked with a bit of speculation. He pulled out the credits looked at her ready to haggle.

"Excellent." She said and took one of the gold bars and walked into the back before walking back out to the front. "We have three left and will deliver it to your port of choice." Honestly the thought it would have cost a lot more then that. Perhaps this port was really cheap.

"Who will be the owner? Mind you the owner must be present upon purchase and delivery to sign for the lifter."

"Oh that would be me then." He said picking up the pen. "Just make sure it will work or I'll bring it back for a refund."

"Oh all our lifters work sir. Just make sure you take care of it and their shouldn't be a problem." She said and picked up the paper Ezra just signed and watched Ezra as he walked toward the door.

"Oh how long till I should expect delivery?"

"An hour on the spot." Ezra had a feeling this was to easy. But he walked out and back to port 24 where he was supposed to wait for Kanan who was off with Sabine to pick up a few more things. They would be out in space for three months and they needed the supplies.

Upon his return it looked as if everything that was to heavy that didn't have a hover function was waiting for the lift. He sighed and looked around and spotted a young girl sitting not to far away with a heavy set man. He walked over and looked him over.

"You are eh...Ezra Bridger no?" Ezra nodded and stood up straight.

"Thats me. I guess you brought my lifter?" He looked around.

"I is seeposted to get signeeture from hu befur I give lifter?" He said holding out a holopad. Ezra sighed the pad and looked at the hardly dressed young lady. All she had on was what he supposed a young woman would wear around here.

"Halright she is yors." He accent was horrible...wait...did he just say she? Ezra looked at the man and then at the girl that was smaller then he was. How could she possibly be a lifter...?

"Wait...she? What do you mean she?" He asked looking at the girl who picked up an entire box full of parts and walked it up the ramp. He was almost to impressed with this before he looked back at the delivery man.

"You do you mean she's mine? I ordered a lifter."

"She is lifter."

"No she is girl."

"You sign contract and delivory form...she is liftor. She is yours. Do as you wants. If'n you not wanting...I take off your hands." The man chuckled and looked at the girl taking her hand and yanking it so hard that Ezra heard a loud pop.

"Hey!" Ezra pulled the girl back. She just looked away from them both.

"Is she not satisfactory?" A man with bright yellow hair and orange eyes walked over. His clothing was elegant and light.

"I paid for a lifter not a girl."

"Oh you don't understand boy. This is a slavery planet. If you want something done its done by slaves. If you pay for something...its a slave." He walked over to the girl lifting her long black hair so he could look into her eyes. "She shows your ownership. You see her eyes?" The girl stood straight up so Ezra could see that her eyes were no longer a bright purple but his deep blue.

"But if you do no want her anymore then she is worthless...and I will kill her." The man said pulling out a gun and placing it to the girls cheek. She recoiled from the gun and looked around at Ezra.

"No no...I'll keep her just...let her go."

"Good then it is a deal." The man let the girl go and looked at the delivery man shooing him away with one hand. "But if you decided you don't want her...you could just bring her back. We have uses for slaves who aren't good enough." He smiled down at the girl who didn't look up. She mostly just kept quiet and her face down.

"Hey...um...I'm Ezra. Whats your name?"

"Master hasn't named me yet." She said picking up yet another box before walking up the ramp putting it down along the wall like the others.

"This isn't going to go well with Kanan..."

* * *

Ezra sat down watching the girl picking up each box and depositing them into perfect rows beside one another in the Ghost. His heart went out to her. How long was she a slave? He suddenly realized she still didn't have any clothing on. Nor did he thing he had any that fit her. Perhaps Sabine did? She was still very small. Probably about 11 or 12? Then again he wasn't to sure because he wasn't even sure what sort of species she was.

"Hey Ezra!" Oh no...he looked around at Kanan and Sabine who showed up with some more boxes. Which were taken from them by the young slave girl.

"Uh...whose that?" Kanan asked looking at Ezra.

"Your new lifter..." Ezra grumbled and then pointed at Kanan. "Why didn't you tell me Lifters here were slaves?! I didn't know I was buying a slave!" Ezra looked around at the girl who now sat down on the ground just at the bottom of the ramp. Probably waiting for more orders like the good little slaves she was.

"Slaves!" Kanan looked at Sabine who shrugged.

"Don't look at me I thought this planet was slaveless too." Sabine said she looked at the girl and then at Ezra.  
"Didn't give her any cloths?"

"I don't have any that won't fall right off her."

"She looks like a Dezbre' species...probably a bit of mixing in there." Kanan said shrugging his shoulders.

"Dezbre'?" Ezra asked looking around at the young girl as she moved her hair out of her face. Sabine reached out and grabbed the girls hair. The girl stopped looking up at Sabine.

"Did you need something mame?" She asked lightly.

"Oh its just your hair. Here lets tie it back so it doesn't get caught." She braided it around the girls hair. "I'll show you how to tie your own hair back." The young girls hair was softer then Sabine thought it was. She smiled and giggled before tying it off.

"I think I might have some pants that will fit her. Ezra let her use one of your shirts and she can tie it off into a dress. I guess I can do something about the sleeves but until then she'll be fine." Sabine said taking the girls hand.

"Master?" The young girl looked around at Ezra.

"Don't worry she's going to get you some cloths. " Ezra noticed the girls insecurities before Sabine disappeared into the Ghost with her.

"What is that?!" Heras voice echoed across the port.

*0*

Bubbles...that was new to her. She looked at the water. She hadn't seen so much water in one place before. She gasped as her hair was pulled down and water dumped onto her head. She panicked for a second there.

"Oh stop it I'm just giving you a bath your filthy." The woman behind her said. She turned to see the woman lathering soap into her hands and jumped when she realized she was about to have that in her hair. "Its just soap."

"Hey I put one of my shirts on the floor in front of the door alright?" Ezra's voice came in from outside. It made her happy to hear it. Meant he was close and still in need of her services.

"Shall I cook then?" The girl looked up at Hera who looked down at the girl.

"You know once Ezra signed for you that your days as a slave were over right?" Hera said. This confused the girl.

"What does that mean?" Oh this was going to be harder then she thought. Hera thought for a second.

"You're not a slave anymore." she said bluntly.

"But...But I am needed am I not?"

"Look kid you can do what you want."

"I want to serve my Master."

"Maybe we should try then little by little then. This slave things been drilled into her head to deep." Sabine told Hera who nodded.

* * *

"What do you mean only nine years old? " Zeb grumbled and looked around at the girl who was sitting on her knees hands drapped over her lap waiting for her Masters orders. "She's just a child and they were selling her?" Zebs words reached the kid who looked around at her master.

"Is that bad? Am I bad?" Zebs face softened and he reached out putting his hand on her head.

"You ain't bad kid...just what was done with you. People weren't meant to be slaves. In some parts its illegal." He said this seemed to surprise the child.

"When I was young...longer then I can remember I was brought in with a group of kids and each one was taught to cook, clean, and cloth our Masters." Speaking of clothing...that shirt looked weird on her and she still didn't have any shoes.

"And thats bad." Ezra said "You were supposed to be loved by parents, and play with friends, go to school and get an education."

"Parents...?" Oh such an innocent word. "You are young...where are your parents?" Ezra wasn't to ready for such a question. But he had to except that they were gone.

"They're dead...but thats okay I have Hera and Kanan they take care of us, and Zeb and Sabine are like my siblings and Chopper there is like a crazy Uncle Robo guy." Chopper took a swat at Ezra but only half hearted like he liked what Ezra said.

"Am I...part of your family now?" She looked around the room...Kanan looked at Hera who sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know where else to take you that would be safe for an ex slave." Hera said and put the girls wet hair behind her ears. "I guess you can stay until we know what to do with you."

Ezra smiled and look down at the girl piercing his lips together and shook his head. "A name...you need a name..." He thought about it for a second.

"I thought I was Kid." This suddenly got everyone laughing. The girl looked confused. "Is it not my name?"

"Well its not much of a name but I've seen worse. Sure you can be called Kid." Ezra said and walked over to the kitchen.

"Oh no Master I should be making food for you."

"You don't have to Kid. We can do it ourselves." Ezra said

"Yes but one must contribute to function...I shall cook and clean while you all do what...you all do. What do we do?"

"We defend the helpless." Ezra shrugged. Kid liked the sound of that. But she still shooed Ezra from the kitchen...it needed to be cleaned. It looked horrible Kid thought.


	2. Master

_**Authors Notes: Thanks so much for the great review. As for the question that was asked about Ezra being a father figure or big brother. A little of both I suppose.**_

* * *

 _ **Slave Named Kid**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Master**_

It had been at least a week since Kid had came to stay. She would cook dinner, and clean up afterwards. Today Ezra noticed Kid was going around doing laundry. She looked up and smiled at Ezra. She had taken off her pants and was in the middle of washing them. He wished they could give her better clothing cause the shirt he gave her looked like a balloon on her. A big orange balloon. Ezra chuckled and put his cloths on the ground sitting down on the other side of the tub. They didn't have a way of washing clothing so they just put their cloths into a tub full of water and soap and let them soak before ringing them out and putting them around the bathroom. She put up a rope and draped them over them.

"Doing laundry huh?" He said and pulled out a pair of pants throwing them into the tub.

"Yes Master, I figured since I was doing mine I should at least do everyone elses." Kid said pulling out a large shirt that could have only been Zebs.

"You don't have to you know." He said pulling back out the pants and pushed soap to it.

"I know Master, but a slave must always stay b..." She stopped and looked up at her Master. "I mean...I must stay busy or I feel useless." She said the last word a bit quietly.

"Hey you're doing great here. Plus your food is amazing. I don't know who taught you to cook but they were great too." He said and put the pants back into the water before going for his shirt. She reached into a pair of Kanans pants to check the pockets before throwing it into the water. She pulled out a few credits, and what she figured were stone that got in their from fighting the other day.

"Do you always fight?" She asked pulling it back out and noticed the hole in the knee. She sighed and pulled out something from a small bag she had on her hip. A needle and thread were inside.

"Its what we do. We saved a group of force sensitive kids. We had to fight to protect them." Ezra said ringing out the shirt and throwing it onto a drying cloth.

"I always believe their is another way." She whispered before going back to the laundry. She reached into the laundry bag and pulled out Zebs underwear. She looked at Ezra suddenly wishing they had a washing machine.

*0*

They were being shot at. She tried to keep her balance as she walked down the hallway. She gave up trying to do the dinner since the pots fell off the stove making a huge mess on the floor. She looked into one of the turret areas and saw her Master shooting at some fighters who were shooting back. She honestly didn't know what was going on. All she knew was what was inside the area she grew up. She didn't know anything about this...Empire or the Rebels. Much less why they were fighting.

"Watch out Kid." Zeb yelled running by to the back with his arms full of tools. Perhaps something was broken. She knew nothing about electronics so she left him to it.

Scared? That thought suddenly came to her head and she looked back around at her Master who whooped because he had hit one of the fighters and it exploded. Scared wasn't what she would call it. She wasn't scared which surprised her. It was...numb she supposed. She hadn't ever really been shot at before. She honestly didn't know what to do so she just stood there and waited.

"About to go into hyperspace." Hera yelled and the usual feeling of a pull behind the navel before the stars began to go by. Ezra turned and sighed heavily. Thats when he noticed Kid who seemed rather flustered with what went on.

"Hey you okay?" He walked over and looked her in the eyes. She didn't notice she had been holding her breath for some time now. "Hey Kid you okay. Talk to me." Ezra said taking her shoulders in his hands. Kanan came up behind them having been in the turret across from him.

"I think the fight scared her." He said putting his hand on her head and looked her in the eyes. " Can't expect you to be ready to fight in battles this early in the game now can we?" He said rubbing her head. Chopper made his usual warbles and squeeks. Ezra chuckled and looked at Kid who smiled a little.

"Besides Chopper said he'll take care of you."

"My hero." Kid draped her arms over Chopper and hugged him. Chopper made his ooo sound which got a small giggle out of Kid.

It was a giggle...the first time they heard her laugh. Ezra looked up at Kanan who chuckled himself.

*0*

Kanan couldn't believe he didn't notice till after he woke up to get Ezra up for his training. Kid was sleeping on the floor inside his room under a dirty shirt. Ezra normally went to sleep before she did but woke up after her. So he never knew where she slept either. She looked up at him when he walked in. She figured it was normal so stretched and stood up.

"May I help you Mr Kanan?" She asked. This got Ezra's attention

"Have you been in here all night Kid?"

"I'm always in here Master. I am in here so I can serve you better." Her eyes were droopy and she was still very tired. Probably after she had that small break down earlier when she told Ezra she couldn't read. It annoyed her when she realized she didn't know how to help her Master.

"You don't have to call me Master you know. You can call me Ezra."

"No." She said plainly. This surprised Ezra and he jumped down to look her in the eyes.

"No...?" He asked rather confused. He tried to say it gently but he supposed it came off as forceful because she stepped back and looked down at his feet.

"No sir...I can not call you by your name. You are my Master. You purchased me, I am your slave." She said getting on her knees and putting her forehead to the floor.

"Awe Kid...you don't have to do that. Its your opinion. I was just wondering why you would. Padawans are supposed to call their teachers Master too." He said and smiled at her. "Maybe I can be your teacher and you can call me Master for that reason instead of me being a 'slave owner' that sound a little better."


	3. Teacher

_**Authors Notes: I'm on a role here. I'm loving the character development between Kid and Ezra so cute. Please Read and Review :D**_

* * *

 _ **Slave Named Kid**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Teacher**_

Kid walked behind Ezra as they walked through the market place. She had learned simple math and her alphabet from the crew in the span of the three month period. She met several people as they met up with them throughout their journey. She hadn't met Asoka yet, or Rex but she would eventually and Ezra knew he'd have to explain everything to her. Specially about purchasing a slave.

"So we need some..." Ezra looked down at the list.

"Cheese, milks, water, grains, meats, and salt." She recited the list to Ezra who looked at the list then back at her.

"You remember the list that fast?" He asked she looked at him and nodded her head.

"I have a photographic memory. I can remember what you wrote on a note three weeks ago Master."

"Wow...thats actually pretty handy and it saves on time." He said and put the paper back into his pocket.

" Water here is clear. How odd..." She jumped when a loud animal jumped at her as she looked at what could only be seen as space lobsters." She looked at her Master who grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Hey...you need to be a bit watchful. People here aren't very nice." He stopped having spotted someone he knew or rather an enemy he was familiar with.

"Whats wrong Master?"

"The Empire..."

"Whats so wrong with the Empire? No ones really explained them to me." Thats when she saw a few stormtroopers kick a basket of fruit over.

"You haven't got a permit for these..." He grabbed a second basket of fruit and walked off. When the man protested another stormtrooper kicked the man who doubled over in pain before falling to his knees coughing.

"Horrible..." Kid whispered before looking at Ezra.

"Its like this on my planet. In some areas its worse. In Tarken town...people are hardly living."

"Planet...I don't have one of those. Its gone..." Kid said walking on through the market place now that the danger had passed.

Ezra always wondered what happened to her people or rather what she had been in general. Kanan thought she was something before now Ezra wasn't to sure she was.

*0*

Kid walked back onto the Ghost with a large bag in her arms and Sabine walking slowly behind her.

"She didn't know what she wanted. But at least she's got some cloths that fit her now." She said and giggled when Kid walked into Sabines room which she had been using too. She had a small pallet on the floor she refused to sleep on a bunk like Ezra. She wasn't used to beds. When she came out she had a small purple shirt on and blue pants. She even had a tiny pair of boots on which were black. Her hair was put under a black hat so it would stay out of her face. The clothing accented her eyes very well. As a matter of fact when she was trying on the clothing she seemed pretty surprised that her eye color had changed. Although when Sabine looked at her as she looked at herself in the mirror she could tell the young girl hardly ever seen a mirror in the first place. Probably just surface water when washing something. That was just a guess though.

Kid looked up at Ezra and brushed her hands over her shirt.

"Is is satisfactory Master?" As if looking for approval.

"It looks way better then the orange one you had on before." He said patting her head and then thought about something before disappearing into his room and walking back out. He pulled out a thick black belt and put it around her middle. It had a small communicator and the small pouch she used to keep her needle and thread in. "There we go...that's better. The other belt you had was worn out. I figured you needed a new one."

It was a present from her Master. Something brand new to her and priceless. When she looked up at Ezra you would think you had given her a solid gold necklace.

"Thank you Master."

"Its just a belt Kid." He said smiling down at the young girl who looked up at Sabine who nodded her liking of it.

"It brings it out a bit more."

*0*

A bath house? That was a new thing...but apparently this planet was popular for hot springs and bath houses. Kid pulled her new clothing closer to her. What was she supposed to do? She looked around at Hera who had a towel around herself, and Sabine was quickly following suit. She supposed she should do so as well?

"Ms. Hera?" She looked at Hera who smiled and motioned for her to follow them into the bath house. Their were women of all species sitting in water. Mostly just sitting, relaxing, some even humming as they washed their hair. Off in the steam filled room she could also see children getting bathed by their mothers. But she didn't see her Master. But then again she never seen her Master like this.

"Come here lets wash your hair?" Sabine said. Kid shook her head and pulled her hair away.

"I can do it mame." She never really called Sabine by her real name only Mame or Miss. She never really understood why.

"Hey Kid? Why don't you call me by my real name?" The answer caught both Hera and Sabine off guard.

"It is also why I do not call Master by his given name. You are his spouse are you not?" She asked. Both woman looked at one another then burst out laughing.

"No no Kid we're not married. He's a...little brother I guess." Sabine said.

"Oh...I apologies Ms. Sabine I just thought...you both were the same age and how you seem to argue a bit...that meant you were married."

"Nah thats not how it works here. Now Hera and Kanan are a bit of an item but not married."

"Why?" Kid asked looking at Hera.

"Because Kanan hasn't asked yet." Hera said bluntly.

"Why is that?"

"No idea..." Hera said going about washing herself. This marriage stuff confused Kid. She decided to drop the questions.

*0*

Kid looked outside. She had some things to lift onto the Ghost but it was dark. What happened to the sun? She looked around at Ezra who was outside pulling a few crates out on the hover.

"Master?" He turned to look up at her and her confused face as she looked up. She walked around the shadows and looked at them accusingly. "Wheres the sun?" She whispered as she finally got next to him.

Ezra laughed and looked up. "I forgot your planet had three suns and it was day all the time. This is night time. This planet only has one sun and it goes around the planet slowly so in about eight to ten hours it'll be day again."

"So no one stole it?"

"Is that even possible?" Ezra asked her and she nodded.

"I heard stories about a huge station that ate planets and suns." She whispered.

"ah thats impossible don't worry about it Kid lets get our work done." With an order from her Master and work to be done Kid walked over to a crate and picked it up to put it into the Ghost.


	4. Mistrust

_**Authors Notes; Thanks so much for reviewing everyone :D**_

* * *

 _ **Slave Named Kid**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Mistrust**_

She wasn't sure what happened. All she knew was she went sent to get some things from the market. Mostly for a test to see how well she can do things on her own without anyone to hold her hand. While she was their she spotted six stormtroopers who were talking heatedly about the rebels. Saying something about knowing where they were hidden and they would need to get back to base soon so they could attack. Kid tried to grab her bag and walk off back toward the Ghost before anyone realized who she was. She wasn't well known among the stormtroopers. Not as much as the others. But when she started to briskly walk away it caught their attention. She ran. They fired and it caught her on the back.

She continued to run, she didn't want to disappoint her Master, when she ran up the ramp she looked at her Master.

"Stormtroopers are coming. We need to go." Her voice was loud and shaky.

"She led them right to us!" Sabine yelled glaring at her.

"She's only a kid Sabine she doesn't know how to try to loose them like we do." Kanan said putting his hand on her back only to pull away and look at his hand. Blood...and lots of it. It had been a low power burst but it still burned the back and it would hurt like fire. He turned Kid around to see that she had been hit several times.

"Hera we need to find a medic!"

"Why whose hit?" She called having been to busy trying to loose the fighters.

"Kid!"

Kid looked up at her Master who reached out and picked her up. A sensation she knew nothing about.

"Master please..." She didn't like being fussed over. She never thought of herself as a child.

"Its okay...just this once. Lets get you laid down, and cleaned up." His words were soft and they kept going in and out. She couldn't fight it and just lay her head down on Ezra's shoulder. She could see Sabine from her spot. She looked angry, she never seen her mad before. She didn't like the feeling.

"She had to have been followed."

"I think she brought them here. The moment we leave her alone she brings them right to our doorstep. How do we know she wasn't a traitor to begin with and they made sure she fell into her laps." Sabine said. Ezra shook his head and pushed passed Sabine.

"That makes no sense Sabine. She's hurt, why would they shoot their informant."

"They were low powered bursts...if they wanted her dead they'd do it." Sabine grumbled.

"Enough!" Hera's voice echoed in the room. Like always demanding everyones attention. "She's a child...I don't think she would want to betray us. We'll discuss this later" Hera said and looked over Kids wounds. She lifted up the girls shirt and sighed.

"We're gonna have to get the burnt pieces of shirt out of the wound. Someone fetch some hot water." Kanan said before looking back down at the child whose eyes were opened but they seen nothing. Green tears ran down her face. She thought about it. Was she a traitor? Did she bring the stormtroopers to them?

"Try to rest Kid...we're here...we won't let anything bad happen to you." Ezra's voice was the last thing she heard that night.

* * *

Ezra sat down across from Kid whose back was completely bandaged up. Little soft moans could be heard from her every so often. He couldn't help but then she looked so vulnerable in that pallet. They didn't have much room so they had to do this in the hallway with extra lighting. He didn't want to believe Sabine, after all his heart latched into this child who was injured before him. Her hands, knees, and elbows were scratched up too probably from running and falling so much. He hated to see her like this. But what if she was a traitor...how do they find out that won't hurt her emotionally just to check? He heard a door whoosh open. He looked up to see Kanan.

"Can't sleep?"

"No...I didn't want to leave her alone just in case she wakes up." Ezra said having realized he had taken her hand in his. "She gets scared easily."

"I know...she was very scared today and twice as scared when someone she trusted threatened her. Sabine needs to realize that not everyones out to be a traitor." Kanan said checking Kids bandages. Kid gasped and nearly shot up.

"Ezra grab the medication over there I think its wore off. She's in a lot of pain." Kanan heard little whimpers from the girl who sitting up looking around scared. She didn't like the way she felt it hurt really bad.

"Do you remember what happened?" Ezra asked as Kanan filled the needle

"I'm a traitor...Sabine said I was a traitor. Am I?" Tears ran down the young girls face as she looked up at her Master and nearly screamed when Kanan put the needle into her arm. She jumped back into Ezra's arms bodily crying. Not only was Sabine mad at her Kanan was hurting her now. What did she do? "I'm sorry Master I'm sorry." She kept crying. Yet slowly as Ezra held her the pain began to go away. Her eyes became heavy and she fell back asleep. Ezra lay her back down covering her up.

"What now?" Ezra asked Kanan who shook his head and looked up at Hera who looked down from the cat walk.

"Time will heal her...but Sabines words hurt her more then those guns ever will. Maybe its time we found a place to heal."

* * *

Kid woke up in a pallet under a thick tree. She looked around at a large pond with a waterfall. The place was beautiful, she had never seen trees before. She reached up to touch them but they were to far away. The effort alone caused her to loose breath. She put her hand back down and looked around to see Zeb sitting near her. She reached over and ran her fingers over his fur. He turned to look at her.  
"Its alright you can sleep some more. We're safe here." Zeb said covering her back up snugly.

"Was she awake?" Hera asked. Zeb just nodded his head and winked at Kid whose face calmed as she closed her eyes again.

Kid woke up again inside a building with white walls, wood furniture, and white sheets. Sabine stood in the corner looking out the balcony. Kid wanted to apologize to the woman, but she didn't know what she could say that would be good enough.

"Sabine?" She gasped for air. She felt a cold cloth on her forehead and a cold hand on her cheek.

"Look...I'm sorry...I realize just how stupid I sounded about you being a traitor. I was scared." Sabine said looking out at the purple sky.

"I'm...a traitor?" Kids eyes fluttered closed again. Sabine sighed and shook her head.

"No I am...for not trusting you. Your just 9 years old...a kid."


	5. Home

_**Authors Notes: A bit of a heart warming chapter...and short I must apologize. Was busy most of the day.**_

* * *

 _ **Slave Named Kid**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Home**_

Kids recovery was slow going, Hera thought they'd be up and gone by now. It had been three days but the girl has only been up out of bed to use the bathroom and even then it was either with herself or Sabines assistance. They would talk in short bursts, but each time she wouldn't look Sabine in the eyes. Hera sighed and looked up at Kid who shifted.

"Are you hungry?" She hardly ate either, her eyes looked sunk in. A light knock came to the door and Ezra peeked in.

"She awake yet? I think we should move her over to the balcony and let her get some fresh air while I change her sheets." Ezra said looking at the young girl whose eyes opened wide and she sat bolt upright in bed.

"No Master you shouldn't. I should be the one doing my cleaning. I'm the..." She jumped when Ezra put his finger over her lips and looked her in the eyes.

"Masters orders. You are going to heal before you do things on your own." Kid looked down at the sheets then back up at her Master again.

"Yes sir..." She whispered before reaching out to her Masters outstretched hand. Oddly enough this would be the first time she put her hand in his rather then just having it taken. She looked up at her Master who smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Thank you Master." She said unsure before taking his hand and allowing him to help her up. To Ezra she was light. Lighter then she was when she first had this happen.

"You need to eat more. You've lost weight. Want me to grab you something when we're done?" He asked sitting her down in a chair before looking around at the open door. Within the doorway stood a familar face, but unsure eyes.

"So this is the slave?" Asoka asked walking forward.

"Yeah she's healing from a wounds to her back."

"Kanan said she was shot?" Asoka asked lifting the girls shirt. She had her hand slapped softly by the young girl who learned that no one should ever uncloth her without permission. "For a slave she's very...personal."

"Yeah we've been trying to teach her how not to be a slave." Ezra said walking behind Kid who seemed to be amazed at Asoka and how tall she was.

"Thats going to take a lot of work Ezra." Asoka said having brought a gift for Kid. She set the fruit bowl down. "These are fruits you would normally find on your home world."

"How do you know what I am? I...don't know what I am."

"You don't have a concept of home?" This rather amazed Asoka. She could swear that this girl was at least twelve.

"No Mame. We were never told about our homeworld only that it was gone and not to seek it out. Now that I am a normal girl and not a slave...sometimes I wonder if they told me this to keep me there." Smart thought actually. But not true sadly.

"No...your planet was hit by its moon. Several ships escaped the atmosphere before the outcome and several of your people were out in the galaxy. I'm sorry." Asoka said. Kid just sighed and shook her head.

"I can not morn what I do not know. I don't call any place my home. I've started calling the people around me my home. "

"What about your parents do you remember them?" Asoka asked sipping the tea that was offered to her.

"No...nothing. I was told that Mr. Kanan and Ms. Hera were my parents and the others as my siblings...even Chopper...I believe the term was crazy Robot Uncle?" This caught Asoka off guard and she nearly spit her tea out into the cup.

"Choppers your Uncle?"

"Yeah...so since I don't have a home and no parents. I see them as my family and my home. So whenever they are near me...I'm home."

Hera felt her heart flip flop in her chest and she looked around at the door. Kanan looked into the room and smiled softly. He liked the thought of this...of being a family with this small child who had nothing.

* * *

Kid walked around her room dressing herself now. It had been five days now and she could finally lift her arms over her head. Zeb had brought her some clothing since Ezra and Hera had gone to get some soup for her. Soup...this place didn't have much in the spices department. Perhaps she should sneak to the kitchen? She slumped in answer to her own question. She didn't know where the kitchen was. Kid jumped out of her own thoughts when a knock came to her door. She walked over and opened it and looked up to see Kanan who held out his hand.

"Come on then Kid...lets go eat." For some reason those words meant a lot to her. She herself wouldn't physically eat with the others she would eat after the others. Even though the others tried so hard to get her to eat with them. This place, a new place...she had a feeling that she had no choice...and her table manners...she hoped they were alright.

Upon entering the room she looked down when she entered. Their were just a few more faces that she didn't know. She didn't know where she was allowed to eat. She looked at Kanan who still had her hand in his. He walked her toward a seat next to Ezra who smiled up at her and pulled out the seat next to him.

"Feeling any better?" He asked and she smiled at him.

"I was able to put on my own clothing. Mr. Zeb was nice enough to bring me some cloths Master."

"Nah it was just..." Zeb would have blushed through his fur if he could. He patted the chair and pored her some water before offering her a bowl. She looked into the bowl their were things in it she never seen before but she supposed they were something they grew on this planet.

"They have a soup day on this planet. Apparently today is that day and all they serve everywhere is soup." Kanan chuckled. He handed her a bit of bread to go with the soup before digging into his own food.

Kid looked around at everyone who was eating. She smiled to herself.

"Is this what its like to have a family?" The words slipped out before she knew what she was saying.

"Asoka and I were raised at the Jedi temple. We didn't have parents just like you didn't. I lost my Master at a very young age and I had to raise myself just like Ezra did. War...does something to families that I honestly hate. I'm glad you feel like we're your family. I think we like having you in it." Kanan said giving her a knowing smile. Kid didn't realize just how much they were similar. Although she was determined not to loose her Master. She looked at Ezra who chuckled then thought of something.

"Whens your birthday?" He blurted out.

"Birthday...whats that?"

"Today...today sounds good..." Kanan laughed.


	6. The Ghost

_**Authors Notes: Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews. Really they're awesome. Next up flying lessons.**_

* * *

 _ **Slave Named Kid**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **The Ghost**_

Kid pulled a blanket around herself as she sat down looking out over the windshield. She offered to take up some watch duties since it meant she didn't have to move all to much and Hera wasn't feeling to good. Perhaps it was the cool weather of that pretty planet they just left behind. She hoped it didn't last to long she hated to see people not feeling good.

"Hows it goin Kid?" Kid looked up and smiled. Zeb always seemed so soft and warm. He had told her what happened on his planet. Pretty much what happened on her planet only...without destroying it. His people were destroyed and he could do nothing.

"I'm doing okay. I'm just a little sore is all." He said and nearly jumped when he put a cup in her hands. It was warm, and sweet. She was never allowed to have sweet tasting food when she lived in that building.

"You know...you never talk about your past to much."

"Their isn't much to talk about. We were put into a leaky building, and sold depending on our specifications. Mine is strength. I maybe small but apparently my people were really good at being strong...but we're pretty dumb I was told."

"Nah you aren't dumb. You took to Ezra's teachings pretty fast. Maybe your one of those exceptions." He said looking down at the young girl who sat down in the chair hugging her knees and watching the star dust go by.

"Do you ever wonder how planets are made?" Kid asked. This kind of peaked Zebs curiosity. He thought about it too.

"I think over time a bunch of space junk gets stuck together and get caught in a gravitational pull that breaks it down into a round object." He said and shrugged. "But thats only a guess."

"We used to dream...that we could make a new planet and go home." She said putting her head on her knees pulling the blanket closer.

"Kid...you are home." Zeb picked Kid up and sat down putting her on his lap. She was cold he can feel that through the blanket.

"I'm home?" She whispered closing her eyes feeling warm now and tired from the efforts of the day mixed with her healing. Before Zeb knew it she was fast asleep on his lap.

"Yeah Kid...you're home."

* * *

Ezra stood on top of the ghost with a scrub brush in hand. He and Kid were cleaning the top of the Ghost while the others did their designated areas. The rain seemed to fall in buckets on this planet. Kid had no concept of rain or storms so when they landed on this planet to fill up on water it started to rain and she just freaked out. She thought this planet was going to drown them. After a while of the others being in it did she realize it was fine and she could play in it too. After the water fight however they got straight to work. Their was so much to be done with the Ghost. They hear singing from off in the distance where Sabine says their was a monistary for some sort of God they knew nothing about. So not to confuse the people of the planet they stay far away from them as they can.

"Almost done here..." Ezra yelled bumping into Kid who stood up apologized and went back to what she was doing. Ezra technically bumped into her on purpose to be playful. It had to have been about five months now since she came to stay.

"Alright then come down and help me out down here. These struts need a good shine." Zeb yelled.

"Oh no...Zeb fur stink...should we risk it?" Ezra looked at Kid who looked like she was thinking about it then pointed to the opening they go through to get back inside.

"You can go get washed up...I'll go help me." She said jumping down. Ezra sighed shaking his head. She always took cleaning seriously. Ezra decided to go back inside and make everyone something warm to drink. Ezra heard a shout that got his attention. He ran out of the Ghost to see Kanan waste deep in mud.

"Quicksand stay back." He saw Kid run past him and grab a piece of large piping. She ran up as close as she dared before throwing the piping next to Kanan it allowed him to hold onto something solid and stop sinking while they figured out how to get him out. They backed the ramp up next to him where they all climbed out and picked him up out of the quicksand...which stole his boots.

"Kanan..." Kid threw her arms around his waste. "You scared me." He tried to pull away from him so he could look her in the eyes only she wouldn't let go and her shoulders were shaking. She was crying...something she hardly ever did...even whens he was shot.

"Daww hey kid that happens to me all the time." Kanan said picking her up and walking her into the Ghost. "Alright I think thats enough cleaning for today. Whats that smell?"

Ezra walked out holding steaming cups of tea. "Figured everyone would want to get warm."

* * *

Ezra looked down at the girl that had fell asleep against the wall. Her back had healed completely no hissing sound when she moved in a certain way. Hera walked up behind Ezra and smiled.

"She's gotten better. You know...Asoka says we might want to leave her with the other force sensitive kids. They have teachers and people that can help her with her difficulties."

The voices woke Kid up from her little nap. Her heart dropped when she heard Hera's voice.

"What...no! She's just a kid and if you uproot a kid from something she's known and latched onto so early she's going to have abandonment issues. Nu uh no way she's mine." The last part was spoke sharply and challenging. Hera put up her hands and smiled at the young boy.

"Yes Master...by the way...I told her the same thing. She thinks I'm her mother...something...I honestly didn't think I'd be." Hera said walking toward her room. "I think tomorrow I should start her flying lessons then."

"What!?" Kid and Ezra said at the same time. Both looking at one another.


	7. Flying Lessons

_**Authors Notes: So yeah Kids being emotionally derpy in this chapter. Trust me...it gets worse. The kid kinda feels like her seat among the crew isn't solid yet and they'll throw her out if she does something to make them mad enough.**_

* * *

 _ **Slave Named Kid**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Flying Lessons**_

Hera sat down in the chair with Kid sitting on her lap. Kid looked across the council in front of her. Every single button and lever looked so intimidating she didn't know what to do.

"Don't worry dear just do as I say and you'll be fine. We're in wide open spaces their isn't anything to hurt us." Hera said letting go of the yoke before placing Kids tiny hands onto it. "Their we go. You'll be just fine." Hera smiled as she sat back and let Kid drive the Ghost. Well at least when somethink zoomed in front of the ship. Kid panicked and pulled the yoke back. The Ghost did a flip causing everyone inside to topple out of chairs, their things falling off shelves, even poor chopper hit a wall.

Kid blushed deeply after hearing everyone complaining. Kanan stomped up to the wheelhouse and looked inside.

"What was that Hera?" His angry eyes softened when he saw Kids hands slowly drop from the steering wheel looking down at the console again. She was completely embarrassed by what just happened. Ezra looked inside the wheelhouse knowing perfectly well who was driving.

"She okay?" His kind voice asked.

"Nah that wasn't bad...I crashed my first time out." Hera laughed. Kid looked around at Hera in surprise.

"You? How did you do that?"

"Distracted." Hera said. She was glad Kid didn't ask her what she was distracted about. She didn't like talking about what happened on her planet.

* * *

They were on a sand planet not to far from Lathol according to Ezra. The sun was setting and Kid was making dinner. Nothing to unusual, but then as Kid was going up the steps to tell the others that dinner was ready she heard a roar from Ezra's room. Nothing to unusual those two would bark at each other all the time and more then likely it was Choppers fault. So Kid walked over to the door and was about to knock when the door slid open and Ezra was pushed out.

"Just go away!" Zeb yelled and looked down at Kid his face didn't soften like it usually did. Kid swallowed her fear and reached out for a second touching his hand.

"Its dinner time Mr. Zeb." Zeb pulled his arm back and yelled again.

"Go away and leave me alone!" He slammed his hand down on the button to close the door. Kid should have been used to him roaring and arguing, but this was the first time he yelled at her. Kid walked back down to the kitchen, poring the larger bowl back into the pot she made the stew in. She cleaned out the bowl and put it away. As a second thought she pored her own back into the pot before washing it and putting it away. She didn't feel much like eatting anyways. She walked back into the laundry room. The towels should be dry now right? She opened the door and started to pull down the dry towels and folding them.

Later on that night Zeb walked into the kitchen scratching his head. Apparently he wanted to sleep and thats why he was grumpy earlier. Ezra must have woken him up. Zeb grabbed his bowl and spoon before filling up his bowl. He turned to go sit down at the table only to see a very sad looking Kid.

"She's been that way since you yelled at her. She didn't even eat." Ezra said picking up Kids bowl and pored her some stew into it. "She's very easily depressed. Don't yell at her anymore okay." Ezra set down the bowl in front of Kid who looked into it. She went for her spoon but she stopped and set her hand back in her lap. Slave training taking over again. She wasn't allowed to eat till everyone was finished. She stood up and walked down the ramp.

Kid didn't like the idea of someone being mad at her. It hurts when that happens and its twice as bad when they hurt your feelings in return. She clenched her teeth trying not to cry. It was stupid she thought...crying over something stupid like that when he wasn't actually mad at her...was he? She stopped and looked back down at the sand. Tears hit the sand, she couldn't control it. She put her head in her hands trying her best to hide her tears from the universe.

Zeb stood at the bottom of the ramp. Ezra pointed at Zeb.

"You're not coming back inside till you fix her." Ezra pointed at Kid. "No seriously Zeb...that was mean." Ezra said walking back inside.

Kid nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt herself being picked up and deposited in a lap. She knew that smell anywhere. She turned and just burried her face in Zebs chest.

"Hey Kid I was...I was just being grouchy. I didn't mean anything by it." Zeb said looking around at the sand. The sky was a perfect navy blue and the moon was bright and full.

He rubbed her back and sighed. "I was stupid...don't need to loose my temper at someone ad gentle as you." Gentle...was she gentle? He hugged her closer letting her cry it out. He gently picked her up and carried her back onto the Ghost. He sat her down at the table and spooned her some stew. She looked at him through tears but opened her mouth so he could feed her. It was an odd thing to do, but she was hungry and she hadn't ate today. She was to busy.

* * *

Kanan looked at his three adopted kids from above. They were going through the new boxes they just got to see what was in them. Mostly foods, and clothing. All items they could give out to poor towns. He sighed sitting down and then suddenly saw it.

"Kid...?" She jumped almost as if he were yelling at her for no reason like Zeb did. She walked over to him keeping her hands out of sight not wanting to have her hand slapped away like Zeb did.

"Yes sir...?" How odd...he never seen her be this afraid to talk to him before. He wondered what happened.

"Are your feet hurting at all?" He realized in that instant that he went through shoes pretty fast at this age.

"Yes sir..." He picked her up and put her on the crate.

"Take off those boots for me please." Kanan gasped when she took them off. They were blistered all along her heal and her big toe. "Kid...why didn't you tell us?" He asked looking over her food trying not to touch all those tiny blisters. It honestly looked like they were burned.

"I...I donno." Her bottom lip quivered. She felt like she was going to cry again.

"No no hey...its okay if you come to ask us for something. You're still growing remember? Oh Kid..." He picked her up and walked her into the medical room.

"Kid...how long have they been like this?" Ezra asked running his fingers over the heals. She cringed and looked at him, she honestly didn't want to answer because she didn't really remember.

"About...two weeks I think." She said through her tiny voice trying to hide behind a pillow.

A warm cloth was placed around her feet. It kind of hurt, but kind of felt good at the same time.

"Whats going on in here? Did Kid get a splinter or something?" Sabine asked having been helping in the wheelhouse. "Kid!" That was it to much yelling...she burst into tears again.

"Oh hun your not in trouble...it was surprising is all." Sabine patted the little girls hands and hugged her tightly. "Here I'll go get you some socks huh? I got some really fluffy bright ones. I think they'll be comfy for you while you heal. I'll...burn these."

"No!" Sabine turned around only to see Kid kind of smile. "Can we blow them up?"

"Daww...I love you..." Sabine kissed the little girls cheek before running out of the room to fetch the socks.


	8. Big Battle Ship

_**Authors Notes: Once again thanks for the reviews everyone :D I love to read them :D**_

* * *

 _ **Slave Named Kid**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **Big Battle Ship**_

Kid couldn't keep it in. She was so amazed at how big Asoka's ship was. She kept looking this way and that as if, if she weren't moving her head around fast enough she might miss something. She spotted her Master over by the windows. Kid walked over and looked out, she saw the Ghost drifting alongside the battle cruiser. It looked so small next to this huge ship.

"How big is this thing Master?" She asked the man sitting in the chair nearest and had heard her chuckled and pointed to the computer read out.

"About 1200 meters long." He answered for Ezra who honestly didn't know the answer to the question.

"Thats bigger then the Ghost." Kid said and smiling at Ezra who chuckled and patted her head.

"She your sister Ezra?" The guy asked swivvling his chair to look at the girl.

"Yes and no. Adopted." Ezra said and jumped when Kanan put his hand on his shoulder.

"Alright you two we're done here. You can gawk at the ship on the Ghost it looks far more impressive that way."

"Oh it does. When I saw it for the first time I was rather impressed myself." The guy said waving at the two kids. Kanan didn't like the feel of the man. So he steered them away from him.

"Kid...I think you and I should talk about something called stranger danger." Kanan announced. Kid blushed and looked down. Her and Ezra had this talk before.

"But...I thought the rebels were the good guys?"

"Not when you believe them to be traitors..." Asoka said staring at the man that just went back to work.

"Traitor..." Kid whispered looking down at her feet. Her new boots went up higher then her old ones. They didn't have holes like the other ones did either. "Its not me Asoka is it? I'm not a traitor...although I've been called that before by Sabine...after I was shot." Kids hand seemed to find their way to Ezra's who seemed a little amazed. He thought she had put that behind her. It had been about 8 months now.

"No Kid its not you. Would you like to talk about it?" Asoka asked kneeling down in front of the child who seemed to be holding something back. Kid looked around at Ezra and Kanan. Both of them looked at one another before looking back down at the girl. The girl took Asoka's hand before walking into what looked like a meeting room. Asoka sat the girl down in a comfy chair before putting on some water for tea.

"Alright kid...from the beginning."

"I'm scared...I'm scared I'm starting to ware out my welcome...I got called traitor, I got yelled at, I nearly crashed the Ghost...and I'm sure I'm costing more money then they can actually afford. Perhaps I should take on a job with your ship or..."

"You're only 10 years old Kid...you're allowed to be a bit of a drag. Every child is to do this."

"But I'm not a child...I'm a slave. Its going to be that way till either I or Master dies." Ezra looked at Asoka.

"What does she mean by that? I keep telling her that shes isn't a slave anymore."

"You two are connected. Its been that way since you both laid eyes on one another. Its why her eyes went from whatever color they were before to blue that they are now. She has to do exactly what you say...unless it breaks the slave creed. Which is you can't ask her to kill you, you can't ask her to kill herself, She must see you as her Master till the day she dies unless you release her...which is you killing her...or give her back to her previous owner." Asoka leaned forward to look Ezra in the eyes. "However...if a Sith figures this part out...they can take you over...and demand that she kill someone...she'll have no choice but to do it." Ezra's eyes opened wide and he looked at Kid whose eyes were even more wider then his.

"But I don't want to kill anyone!" Kid looked at Asoka who giggled.

"Well then you'll have to find a way around this then." Asoka said and stretched. She offered them tea and looked up with Ezra sat down in front of Kid who looked up at him.

"You could just kill me and get this over with Master. I don't want to kill anyone."

"I know you don't. I can feel that very well from you." He slid her over in the chair and held her close.

"Now listen closely Kid...I'm going to give you an order...two actually. One. I order you to never obey me when I'm under the inflience of someone else. Two. I don't ever want you to destroy planets...I know how much you hate that idea. You know how it feels to be without a home." Ezra said. Kid seemed to relax in his arms. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Yes Master..."

"I think that should do then." Asoka said putting some tea down in front of them.

* * *

Kanan watched as his adopted daughter swept out the ramp area now that all the boxes were gone and she had free time. He sighed and felt someones arms around him.

"Whats on your mind love?" Hera asked looking down at the young girl who was barely tall enough to hold the broom without behind to short to use it.

"Its Kid. She talked to Asoka for a little while today and she told her that she felt like she was sitting on borrowed time here." He sat down putting his head and arms on the banister in front of him. "Also talked to her about her connection to Ezra...how they're going to have to live together as long as they life. Unless Ezra wants to kill her or give her back to her previous owners."

"Then she'd be a slave all over again."

"Looks like she's going to be a slave for life. Although...Ezra never really orders her around. I think the only order I've seen him give her was a 'can you pass the salt' at the table."

"Well that wasn't much of an order it was asking for the salt."

"Yeah but...I don't want to see her get hurt by this. I wish we could get her to just call him Ezra but apparently she said no in a very offical tone. She doesn't want to call him by name."

"Yeah when she first got here she thought Sabine was his wife." Hera said. Kanan scoffed before trying to be serious again.

"Well it looks like we need to make this completely official then. We need to let her know that she can stay with us until Ezra leaves. If not...They'll die. If they split up...and the connection gets to far apart it'll snap...and they'll both die." Kanan said before looking down at the girl who was finally finished with her work.

* * *

"Kanan?" Ezra looked in from outside his room. Kanan looked around at the boy who seemed to be thinking a lot lately.

"Whats up Ezra?" Kanan had been ordered by the 'cleaning lady' as Sabine calls Kid while Kids in her cleaning moods.

"Its about Kid...I don't want her to see me as her Master anymore, but I don't want to kill her and I can't order her to do it. So I'm thinking..."

"Well we're definitely not taking her back to that dust ball of a planet where she'll be a slave again."

"No no not that...I was thinking...maybe you could be...switch places..."

"Actually Ezra I'm looking for her to start calling me dad from now on instead of Mr. Kanan."

"So you and Hera are going to officially adopt her?" Ezra nearly screamed.

"Well yeah...but we need to get in contact with someone who can do the paperwork and make it official...but right now with all this war going on its hard to find out who you an trust. So Asoka has given us the position of someone whom we can trust..."

"Really? Who?"

"Do you remember those two droids we returned back to Senator Organa? Well apparently he's one of the rebels."

"Thats great...so where is he?"

"Around his planet right now...I'm going to call for an appointment to meet up with him. You'll have to go too since your her owner."

"Of course!" Ezra said and nearly jumped up and down he was so excited. "Oh she's going to be so happy...cause right now I can feel down her connection and she...she feels lonely."


	9. Slave No More?

_**Authors Notes: Well everyone this is it. The last Chapter...tell me in the reviews if you want to read more and perhaps I'll put up a new story :D**_

* * *

 _ **Slave Named Kid**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **Slave No More?**_

Ezra walked into the kitchen and right up behind Kid. Kid smiled around at Ezra and smiled even bigger when she saw him smiling.

"So a little birdy told me Kanan is going to adopt you officially, so you don't have to call me Master anymore." Ezra said. Kid dropped the bowl full of veggies she was about to walk to the table with. Her smile gone, and she looked twice as surprised as he thought she would be.

"So...you won't be my Master anymore...?" She looked down at the veggies and sat down to pick them up. She never dropped a bowl, or pan, she hated to waste food knowing what it was like to go hungry. Truth be told for the past few weeks she's hardly ate at all.

"No no you don't have to."

"I see...I've got to...do some things..." She left the stove on, and the food was burning. She never did that. Was that her way of saying 'yay I'm not a slave I don't have to cook?' Ezra had a feeling it wasn't...he thought she was in shock. He let the force go along their connection and he felt...she was broken hearted. His smile slowly disappeared and he felt despair.

"Kanan...what happened?" Kanan shook his head and watched Kid walk into one of the turrets and sit down.

"Maybe we should let her think about this before bothering her again.

* * *

Later on that night when everyone was asleep Ezra walked over to the turret to hopefully shed some light on what had transpired between them earlier. She was awake watching the space debris go by. The gases made the sky turn different colors.

"Its all I can do for you." She whispered having saw his reflection in the window.

"Pardon?"

"I can see them...all of this...brand new colors I never knew existed. Its all because of you. So many planets, so many suns, all those stars...I have never seen these things before and I wouldn't ever have seen them if it weren't for you." She turned her seat around and looked Ezra in the eyes.

"I have nothing else to give you except my services. I haven't got any other way to say thank you. I could have been given to someone else who abused me, beat me, hurt me...but I was given to you...its all I can do...all I have is to be yours. I want to call you Master because of this. I could have called you Ezra all along, but I chose not to because...because your mine too." She said standing up putting her head on his chest.

"I am your friend Ezra Bridger...and your my friend and Master out of choice. I like my eyes this color. I do laundry and cook...because I choose to...I don't want to be lazy. I don't know how to be lazy." She said giggling to herself. "You could always help me with the dishes every now and then...you tend to leave yours on the table." She looked up at the ceiling shaking her head.

"Kid...I never did name you." He said putting his head on top of hers hugging her tightly.

"No...no you didn't."

"I think Bell would be prettier." He said sitting down on the ground.

"Bell...why Bell?"

"It means beauty." He ran his fingers over her hair. "So what do you think about being Bell Jarrus?"

"Oh I forgot about that! I just...I hope he didn't think I was rejecting him I just..." She sighed and sat back. "He's probably asleep right now anyways..."

"Not with how loud you were talking right next to my room. Have you two solved this? Cause I'd really like a daughter." Kanan asked.

"But what about Hera? You two aren't married yet."

Kanan cleared his throat and shrugged.

"Ah well we'll deal with that once the war is over. Id like to have a nice wedding somewhere quiet that isn't going to have a few siths pop up and ruin everything." Kanan said. "It'll come in time."

"I see..." Kanans eyes grew big and he looked over his shoulder at Hera who was smiling at him. "So thats what you were waiting for?"

"Well yeah wouldn't you?" Kanan asked.

"Sure..." She smiled at him as she went back on watch.

"Busted..." Ezra chuckled.

* * *

The huge luxury ship the senator had wasn't big but it was pretty.

"Wow..." Kid looked around at the pretty walls. C-3PO walked around the corner to see everyone standing there.

"It is good to see you all safe and sound. Senator Oragana is expecting you." He turned and walked down the hallway. Kid liked the way he looked.

"Why good afternoon Kanan. Its been a long time since we crossed paths. I was told you would like something of me by Asoka. Since you saved my daughter I would be happy to help."

"Well...we would like to adopt her."

"An adoption! I thought you were going to need supplies and ships or something. I was prepared to show you what we had...but an adoption...thats going to be easy...kind of disappointed." He laughed and looked around at his wife and daughter sitting down to have tea discussing what was to happen next.

"She was a slave when Ezra purchased her on accident. He asked for a lifter and the sold us this young lady."

"Yes sadly some planets out there still have slavery...my planet has freed any slave thats been in its care. We can do that while we're here...we can dissolve the connection if you like without hurting either the slave or Master."

Kids bottom lip quivered. She didn't want to be unconnected from Ezra, but she knew he did so she stepped forward holding out her hand to Oragana. Ezra took her hand and turned her toward him.

"Ezra Bridger don't force her if she doesn't want the connection." Oragana said only to be surprised by what happened.

"I want to keep you. Lets go see the sights, go to planets, watch the stars." Ezra said and smiled down at the girl who just jumped into his arms. Ezra fell back onto the floor. Kid made meowing noises and purred into Ezra as she nuzzled him. Ezra never saw her do this before. He had never seen her truely happy. Now she had permission to stay.

"Well heres the papers Kanan...sign this and place her name and she'll be just as good as yours."

"What is her name? We can't just keep calling her Kid."

"Bell...her names Bell."

 _END_


End file.
